


【神狛】Spirio, Spero

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito





	【神狛】Spirio, Spero

※又名《自然醒》

经历了许多美好之后，才惊觉原来自己【希望】的一直都在。

—

这天神座起个大早。不为什么，只因床铺太冷，外头的鸟鸣太过吵杂，很是烦躁……。

对于自己有如此的情绪，神座很是讶异，但就是说不出来为何。整套房内空荡荡的，这是一个感觉，神座自然无法像一般人一样遗忘掉他。

因为是他让自己变得如此有着人的一面。

即使今日呼唤这个名字已然不会有人来回覆，他还是下意识动了动嘴，轻声地唤着。

「狛枝凪斗……」

浅淡的木质地面映照着清晨蒙灰的天色，混出一道相近于他的颜色，模糊见神座似是看见对方的身影探了出头来。猛地转正注视才发觉那仅仅是一个错觉，由纱网的窗帘与这天的颜色构成的幻影。

—

神座从不细数的，彼此之间的关系过了多久，这太无聊，自己总会如此哼着回覆对方。但狛枝总能不受自己影响地继续闹着，说要带自己外出找个好吃的地方玩，自己自然明白他是找个借口想约会，当然就不会拒绝，除非真有重要的事非得忙。

如今反倒成了自己计算起这样的日子。是怪自己太不懂得珍惜那一段时光似的，如此苦闷的日子过起来十分的缓慢。像是这样愣在餐桌前，神座也才察觉过得仅仅是十来分钟的短暂时间罢了。

工作方面自己请了个长假，说起来对方还是学生而已，因为跳级的缘故，神座自己要比狛枝更早进入社会，但两人已然开始同居的生活，这应该得从彼此都是大学那会说起。

自己跟对方的学校不同。这是在彼此还未有这般关系前便已经决定的了。神座也很讶异狛枝竟然没有向着自己的学校提出甄选的要求，而是另外选择一间风评也不错却遥远许多的大学。

狛枝个人的说法是那时他想两人之间大概就是如此，刻意保持起距离。但怎么能料想到自己竟可以如此，不断问着自己是不是梦。

为了弥补这一份确实两人各自努力着。狛枝总是趁这周末过来度过，一开始就已经知道对方回到来看房时，神座就已经为他准备好留宿的一切，彼此维系着如此不冷不热的关系好一阵子。如此也曾造成对方困惑是否该放手，所幸神座终于成功完成学分以及大学的知识水平，学校留着他也只是拖累，那时就开始彼此的同居。

是5年了哦。

狛枝那时细细数着，那是同居生活的彼此。另外两人的恋情已经是7年的了。

这件事也只有狛枝少数的朋友知道，其余的大都是点头之交的同学，对于他的死去也只是口头说着，神座自己也没曾想过这样的一件事。

虽说自己一定程度上的知道对方身体一向不算是太好。不过不能算是没想到只是没想的是会如此的迅速。

那一天也只是平常的日子，只是自己早对方成为上班族，还记得穿上衣服说要出门时对方会给与自己一个吻别。而对方研究的论文也快告一段落，很快的也能从研究所毕业。未来还有许多事的。

但那一天自己回去前就接到苗木的来电，说是作为助教，狛枝竟然罕见的旷课了，教授来念了一番，刚刚也有打过去只是没有接听，问自己知道对方下落不。

那时自己应该多少担心才是。但狛枝的行踪本来就不是自己可以预料的。说着神座看了眼日历，怕不会又是什么纪念日而忙忘了，最近他常常这样犯傻的。

直到自己回去才察觉一切的不对劲，房门是上锁的，但是家里一片黑，对方的鞋依然整齐的放在玄关。发现时对方已经是无意识的昏迷状态。

那也是刚刚开始，同时的发现对方身上的病征。

那是因为脑中风，许是太过疲累的关系。是需要手术的，但因为狛枝没有家人的缘故，神座不知道怎么说服对方的最终同意书是让他给签下。

手术后因为恢复的不大好，再一次检查时才发现对方不光光只是这一次的出血情况。撇除脑部的状况，身体方面也有着其他问题。

一一数起来还真的叫人感到焦虑，神座就不懂了对方怎么能对于数日子如此专情。

但那之后从被判定的日子来看，神座才明白细数是因为珍惜，一个也不想他少掉线缘故。

医生说了什么来着。似乎是淋巴癌症的末期，身体的不适加上疲惫，年纪轻轻的狛枝才会忽然如此。

手术后一开始是高烧着，退了后又得因为插满管线的疼，临近清醒的狛枝频频拔取输液的管线而弄得纯白的床单上是点点的血迹，为得克制他，才不得不把他绑起。

血块影响了对方部分的语言能力，他想说，却又说得不明不白，那一对灰绿色的眼神每一次都在自己说错时落寞了些，却又可以因为自己说中自己的想法而泛起光辉。护士要狛枝不用担心，往后会有语言复健的安怕是他等不及那一天。

这当中并没轰轰烈烈地情愫，我们只是平常的去面对这一切。

看着对方一直想去的海滩边，或许此刻的海边应该是波涛汹涌着，我会说此刻的心境如自己一般。但撞击礁石的浪一直都是如此，不过是他的寻常罢了。

远望紧挨着天色的海面波光粼粼，一片片金色的碎片飘荡着，夕阳的余晖散射着刺痛着神座，这一切都是理当的。

他是人，终究会生老病死，只是对于眼前的那人而言太快了。自己还未曾理解他，他就离开了。

神座曾记得他轻唤自己醒来的身影好烦。但如今安然的自然醒以及外头鸟雀的啼鸣声何尝不是如此………。

注1：I breathe, I hope


End file.
